Forbidden Love
by Paachaaaw
Summary: NejiShika GaaNaru Full summary inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story me and Heosic-chan are collabing together, we really hope you like it :3**

**Warnings: Boyxboy love, demons fighting angels, possible ooc-ness, and pretty much more good stuff that stupid people would flame us for. **

**Summary: Long ago Heaven and Hell waged war against each other to see who would get earth, it was a bloody war that lasted for centuries it pitted demons and angels against each other, Heaven won of course. Years later two demons and two angels fall in love with each other, what will happen to the four teens?**

**Pairings: NejiShika, GaaNaru, and more to come :3**

**Forbidden Love**

There are still many people who remember the war five grueling centuries ago, the ones that were in the war and the ones that had their kin and friends killed in the war remembered it better than others though. Gaara walked with his only friend that was still alive since the war, Shikamaru. They were going to do something that most demons are afraid to do; they are going to go on holy ground.

They aren't doing it to prove a point that demons deserve the land that the Hokage—the ruler of Heaven—owns as much as the Hokage and the angels do, they were going there to go visit the grave of Gaara's sister Temari. She was slaughtered because she tried to convince the Hokage and the Kazekage—the ruler of Hell—that they should share the world, so the war would end.

They would not have it though, they wanted the world for themselves, and they thought that no one else was worthy of having it but themselves. They remember the war like it was yesterday.

_It was three days ago that the war started, the Hokage declared that the Earth would be owned by Heaven, this of course started a uproar with the Kazekage, he thought that Hell was the only one that would get to own Earth, that's when he declared war. "Temari-nee I want to help too!" A young Gaara said with tears in his eyes as he watched his older sister get ready to fight in the war. _

"_No Gaa-chan you're to young, you haven't even unleashed your demon power yet, if you went into battle without your demon powers you would be slaughtered I wouldn't want that to happen to you I care about you to much for you to be killed." Temari told her little brother and kissed him on the 'Ai' kanji that was branded into the side of his head at birth._

"_Now stay with Shikamaru, I don't know how this war will play out and Shikamaru is a genius he will know where to go to keep the both of you safe. Be careful, and don't let yourself be seen, I don't want the enemy to know where you are." Temari said as she led her brother to the Nara's house. "I expect for you to keep both of you safe." Temari said to Shikamaru as she dropped her brother off. _

"_I will." Shikamaru yawned. Shikamaru led Gaara up the stairs to the attic. "I found a place where we can watch what happens in the war without being seen." Shikamaru announce grabbing a couple of blankets._

_Days passed and it seemed as though both the forces were evenly matched. Shikamaru already witnessed his parent's death, he felt horrible and hoped with everything that he was that the Kazekage won the war. Shikamaru and Gaara watched as the Hokage and the Kazekage fought each other, they were so evenly matched like Ying and Yang. Every time one would punch, the other would either dodge or use a counter attack._

_They watched Temari run up to both of them and say something, when she was finished the Hokage and Kazekage looked angry and the Hokage drew his sword and with amazing speed sliced Temari through the stomach. Gaara and Shikamaru's eyes widened, and Gaara felt tears prick his eyes, 'Demons don't cry, demons don't cry!' Gaara told himself over and over as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. Shikamaru did his best to comfort his crying friend. _

"_Gaara…do you think that we will win this war?" Shikamaru asked him, voicing his doubt. _

"_I don't know…I hope we will, but I can't say we will." Gaara said honestly._

_Centuries passed and the war did not show any progress for either side, Gaara and Shikamaru were both little by little unleashing their demon potential, but neither one joined the war Gaara wouldn't because he would respect his late sisters wish, and Shikamaru wouldn't because he promised Temari he would keep Gaara safe._

_As the fifth century passed since the war started the Hokage's side seemed to have an advantage, it was not soon after that the Kazekage and the other demons were forced to retreat, in fear that they would all be slaughtered, and the Hokage won the war._

Gaara and Shikamaru walked on the holy ground in black cloaks—all the people that live in the holy grounds, aside from some humans, had wings and to make sure no one saw that they didn't have wings they had to wear the cloaks—and walked to Temari's burial ground, that's where they saw two of the most gorgeous creatures they had ever laid eyes on.

Gaara stared at the boy with shining golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. 'He's pretty good looking!' Gaara thought to himself blushing at the images that his perverted self was showing him.

Shikamaru stared at the boy with long brown hair that was in a low pony-tail and white eyes. 'He has beautiful eyes……like the clouds.' Shikamaru thought to himself. Then both the boys saw the beautiful white feathery wings that came out of the boy's backs. 'SHIT! They are angels!' both the boys thought at the same time.

**So what did you think? Sorry it was so short, it is just the prologue. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The boys just stared at each other for a moment. The angel with long brown hair had seen the other two coming a while ago, and wasn't surprised by their appearance. The other blonde headed one, however, stared at the newcomers curiously. The brown haired one stood gracefully and surveyed the newcomers; they were both wearing black cloaks. One had his auburn hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, and the other had bright red hair with an 'ai' symbol on his forehead. They didn't look that dangerous, but…

"What business do you two have here on this Sacred Burial Ground?"

The red headed boy stepped forward.

"I'm going to visit the grave of my sister. Please let me through."

The angel stared; the boy looked pretty suspicious…

"I'm not sure if I can let you see it…"

The redheaded boy's expression never changed but his hands suddenly clenched, his nails drawing blood. The angel prepared to get into a battle stance.

"Let him in Neji. It's his sister, y'know?"

The angel known as Neji shot a glance at his partner, who was standing beside him and observing the red head intently.

"Naruto, I'm not sure if that's wise."

The blonde shot a glare at other, his hair falling into his eyes.

"She was his sister! He's family, so he had a right to go see her. C'mon, I'll escort you there."

Naruto grabbed Gaara by the hand and hauled him off in the direction of the graves. Neji stared after the blonde, exasperated, then gave up.

"You're kind of an asshole, huh?"

He slowly turned around and glared at the other guy in the black cloak, the one with spiky hair.

"And who are you to call me that?"

"Nara Shikamaru, I'm Gaara's caretaker of sorts. I promised his sister I'd look after him. Do you usually refuse people the right to visit the graves of their only family?"

"I'm just trying to do my job."

"You're an angel, aren't you? Show some compassion."

Shikamaru tried to go past Neji, but the angel blocked his way.

"Where are you going?"

"To follow Gaara."

"Sorry, I can't let you in here."

The other boy sighed, and Neji swore he heard him mutter the word 'troublesome' under his breath. Then, to his shock, the other boy vanished from sight, leaving a confused angel behind.

'_How… where did he go?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara was grateful to the blonde for letting him visit his sister's grave, but the contact was making him slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being with someone so… vibrant. They guy also babbled the whole way there.

"Sorry about Neji, he's way too responsible sometimes. I mean, not letting you see your sister? That's not fair! By the way, my name's Naruto. I haven't seen you around, what's your name?"

"…Gaara."

"Gaara? Cool. Hey, what are those rings around your eyes? Is that makeup?"

Gaara hesitated; he couldn't tell the real reason he had them, or his cover would be blown.

"…I have insomnia. It causes rings around my eyes."

"Insomnia?"

"It's a condition where you can't sleep."

"Oh! Okay, I get it."

They finally stopped in front of the gate, behind which countless graves were sticking out of the moist earth. Naruto opened it and let Gaara in.

"You want some company?"

The red head hesitated for a second. It was kinda nice to have someone to talk too… but if the blonde saw Temari's name on the grave, he would know that Gaara was a demon.

"No."

"Oh. Um… I'll just wait out here, 'kay?"

"…Thank you."

'_Cute and sweet… too bad he's an angel.'_

With that Gaara entered the grave yard, a lone figure among the gravestones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He stood before it, staring at the engraving in the stone. His fingers lightly traced her name, and his already expressionless eyes looked even deader.

"Temari…"

She had been his first love, his idol… Someone he looked up to. Now she was gone, and it was all the Hokage's fault…

"…You get past the asshole okay, Shikamaru?"

He didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Easy. Pretty and arrogant. Too bad a positive and a negative make zero."

They stood side by side, gazing at the grave of a strong women whose loss had left a hole in their hearts.

_Demons don't cry… Demons don't cry… Demons don't… cry…._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was amused to see a very angry and very confused Neji storm up the path, silver eyes flashing.

"Who got you all worked up?"

"…that little… have you seen the pineapple head?"

"Sorry, just saw Gaara. It's not often someone ruffles your feathers Neji, what's so special about this guy?"

The blonde was shot a glare that could have frozen hell over quite a few times. The air temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"He… is NOT… _special_. He's merely an annoying visitor who happened to get past me without my knowing how."

"Trust me, it wasn't difficult."

If looks could kill, Shikamaru would have been vaporized in an instant. Fortunately for him they couldn't, but the temperature seemed to drop a bit.

"How did you do it?"

Gaara and Naruto made silent eye contact and edged away from the other two, far enough away to talk by themselves but close enough to stop things is they went out of control.

"How did I do what?"

"Get past me! You just… disappeared!"

"And that's how I got past you."

While the two brown haired teens were, in Shikamaru's case, standing bored with his hands in the pockets of his cloak, and in Neji's case, becoming increasingly more angry at his deceptive answers, the other two were watching.

"Wow, that Shikamaru guy has Neji pretty riled up. I think he's the first in a couple of centuries to get him that mad."

"…He's not even trying either."

While Gaara was watching the conversation, Naruto kept sneaking glances at him. He couldn't help but be fascinated by this person, with his bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. Well, the color was vibrant at least, but the eyes themselves looked tired… and sad. The teen had a sort of graceful beauty, with almost flawless white skin… except for the kanji symbol on his forehead. Love… engraved on the forehead of a beautiful boy with sad eyes.

'_Well of course he's sad; he just came back from his sister's grave! I wonder if he'll come back tomorrow…?'_

"Um… Gaara?"

"…Yes?"

"Will you, y'know… be back? Like, tomorrow maybe?"

The blonde was rewarded with a small smile.

"Maybe. Would you like to see me?"

For some reason the blonde could feel himself blushing.

"Y-yeah. I'll be here… and don't worry about Neji, I'll let you in."

"Thank you. I'll… be glad to see you again."

Before the angel could truly absorb that statement the other was on his feet, calling for his friend.

"Shikamaru! We should go, or are you going to hang out with the pretty boy all day? If so, I'll see you at home."

Gaara began to walk away. Neji sputtered at the name.

"Who's a pretty boy?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. He looked bored but in truth he was having fun riling up the pompous angel.

"You, obviously. You're pretty enough, it's just your attitude that needs some work."

For the first time in about three centuries, Neji felt color stain his ivory cheeks. The other boy merely smirked at him.

"Later."

Then he was gone once again, vanished as if never there in the first place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara raised an eyebrow muscle as Shikamaru appeared beside him.

"Have fun?"

"…Maybe."

"We're going back there tomorrow you know."

"I assume it's not just to see Temari?"

"…Maybe."

"He's an angel Gaara, don't get your hopes up. If they figure out what we are we'll probably have to fight them."

"I notice that didn't stop you from flirting with the pretty boy."

"Who said I was flirting?"

"He might have been clueless, but I actually know you."

"…He's just a pompous asshole."

"He probably thinks that you're a smart assed asshole."

"And you think I was flirting why…?"

"You were. Denial will get you nowhere."

"You're way to troublesome to deal with…"

The red head smirked.

"Temari always did say she would dump me on you one day, just to see if I could get you off your lazy ass."

"…She was a troublesome woman…"

'_But it didn't make me like her any less…'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked at Neji and grinned. "Hehehe looks like someone has a crush on a certain 'pineapple head'." Naruto said grinning even wider as he saw Neji's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

"Your one to talk! You defied your job for the redhead!" Neji snapped, it was now Naruto's turn to blush.

"I-I hade a perfectly good reason! You wouldn't let him see his sister, what was I supposed to do, be a bastard like you and just make him leave?!"

Neji looked at the other boy and smirked. "And your reason for asking him to come back again tomorrow?"

Naruto looked slack jawed at the other angel. "HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT?! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THE OTHER BOY WHEN I WAS TALKING TO GAARA!" Naruto yelled, half out of embarrassment half out of shock. Neji eye started to twitch.

"One, I was NOT flirting, two in basic training you learn how to hear other things in your surroundings, if you actually paid attention once in a while you'd know that."

"Oh please, Neji I know you better than everyone else you were obviously flirting. If I say so myself I would say that you have the hots for him." Naruto said laughing.

Neji glared at him and stormed off to the other side of the gates to sulk. 'I was NOT flirting with him, nor do I have the 'hots' for him, maybe he is smart, a smartass as well, but defiantly smart. He also was pretty good looking; too bad I couldn't see what he looked like under the coat-NO! I can not think about something like that, I am engaged after all….even f I don't want to be' Neji thought now sulking even more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto walked into the burial ground and looked at the gravestones; he remembered when they first gave him the job to guard the place he asked them why a demon was buried here _'It proves that not all demons are the monsters people describe them as, yes they still are barbaric and they are still our enemies, but this one demon wanted us to share the world so that the war would end.' Iruka explained._

Naruto sat next to the grave of Haku, an angle that he was friends with that died in the war. 'I wonder how Gaara's sister died……he was a very cute person, I wonder why 'ai' was on his forehead though, it didn't look like a tattoo, or a scar, it looked as though he was….born with it. I wonder………why did I ask Gaara to come back tomorrow? I know I wanted to see him again, I just don't know why……could I possibly……have the hots for Gaara as Neji has with Shikamaru? But even if we did love each other………being with someone of the same sex is forbidden, but I can't help but wonder what it would be like, to do something forbidden like that.' Naruto thought, he remembered Haku, right before he died, told him that he was in love with another man; Naruto was shocked but he still cared for Haku like he always had.

'Would my friends accept me if I loved another man?' Naruto wondered. Naruto walked back to where Neji was still sulking. "Hey…..sorry about what I said." Naruto apologized.

"It's okay……to be honest Naruto, I always envied you. You can be with whoever you wish, no arranged marriages, no arranged dates; you're free from having to be with people you don't wish to be with."

"Actually every one of us angles has limits to who we can be with, like the law where we can be with no one of the same sex, or that we have to be with angels, so that we don't create any half-breeds." Naruto said looking off into the distance.

"As true as that may be, you still have more freedom than I do. I wish I could just tell my family that I don't want to be married and that there's nothing they could do to make me marry someone I don't want to, but………I just can't." Neji said looking at the cloudless sky.

Naruto looked at Neji, he had always considered the other like a brother and had a feeling Neji felt the same, but he had never heard the Hyuuga be this open with him before. "Neji……when the time comes, when you want to spend your life with only one person, I think then you will be able to tell your family how you really feel about the arranged marriage. And I bet when that time comes you and Shikamaru will be very happy together." Naruto said laughing. Neji just rolled his eyes and mumbled thanks.

Naruto looked at the horizon. 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow when Gaara comes, I wonder if Shikamaru will come with him……seeing Neji flirt with him never gets old. Maybe we could go somewhere we could even introduce them to our friends, I wonder if they'll all get along with each other. Oh we could get them some ramen……do they even like ramen, of course they'll like ramen who doesn't like ramen?!' Naruto bounced excitedly on the ground.

Neji sat and looked at the tree he was sitting under…it was early spring, in four more winters he would have to be married. 'I wonder if I will ever find the one person I will want to spend my life with, I think Naruto already has. I just hope that if Naruto and I ever find the ones we want to spend our lives with that we will be happy with them, that they will love us as we love them, and that they are the kind of people we would give life and limb for, as would they for us. But most of all I wish that they will be the kind of people that we have always wished for.' Neji thought to himself as he wondered what fate had in store for him—not that he believed in fate as much as he had before; it was merely force of habit.

Both the boys could only sit and wait as they thought of what wonders would be in store for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hee, I finished the chapter! –dances for joy- Take that, writers block! Hope you guys all enjoy! FYI, I love making Neji and Shikamaru interact. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its' characters are property of Kishimoto Masahi.**

Gaara felt Shikamaru leave before he saw him disappear. He sweat dropped; his friend was never one to stay and deal with stressful situations. Neji suddenly realized something.

"Hey! He can't be running around here unsupervised!"

The irate Hyuuga went in search of the AWOL kage demon, muttering something about annoying anti-social smartasses under his breath. Naruto stared after Neji.

"I wonder if he realizes that he just described himself?"

Gaara snickered quietly.

"Probably not."

The two stood in comfortable silence, soaking in the sights of the graves with their vibrantly colored flowers in little vases. The sun brightened up the space, making it seem more like a spot for a picnic then a graveyard.

"Hey Gaara?"

"…yes?"

Naruto hesitated, not sure whether to bring up his intended subject. He was really curious… but was it his right to bring up painful memories?

"I was just wondering… how did your sister die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but your eyes seem sad whenever you speak of her."

He almost regretted the question when he saw yet another flash of sadness in the green orbs, but hope surfaced when they met with his and seemed to plead with him to understand. Gaara didn't know why he was going to tell the angel something that could possible give him away… maybe it was the way the boy was looking at him. A look that said, 'you can trust me.' A look that conveyed a sense of loneliness he wouldn't think could be possible in an angel.

"My sister… was killed in the wars. She tried to stand for something she believed in, and was killed for that belief. In her honor, I did not join the war and Shikamaru did not join because he promised her that he would protect me. We only have each other…"

His voice trailed off and he could feel evil wetness trying to seep out of his eyes. He turned around to hide the evidence and scrubbed it away. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder; was this pity? He didn't want that… all he wanted was…

"The wars were terrible… I didn't fight either, because I was too young, but I lost some good friends. I think it was very honorable for your sister to fight for her beliefs. I bet Hokage-sama was proud to have such an angel in his ranks."

'_No he wasn't, because he was the one who killed her and she was a demon.'_

"Shikamaru and I are proud of her. What of your family?"

Naruto hesitated, and Gaara noticed. His brow furrowed; what could the boy be nervous about?

"Anou…I'm not sure. I know my mother died at birth and so far… I've been receiving support from an uncle I've never met?"

He knew it was a lame, pathetic lie and that the redhead didn't believe him for one second; Yet, Gaara didn't call him out on it. He merely nodded and turned away. Naruto still caught the hurt in his gaze.

'_I trusted you with some of my family history; why can't you trust me with some of yours? And why lie about it? Oneesan… I miss you right now. You could help me figure out why exactly this hurts so much, right?'_

'_I'm sorry Gaara… I can' tell anyone my real family history, especially not someone I just met. Still… why do I feel like you can understand?'_

"DAMN YOU, NARA!"

Shikamaru lazily flicked one eye open just in time to see a harried looking Neji land on the ground, wings folding behind his back. Judging by his heavy breathing and lightly swearing face, the kage demon surmised that the angel had been flying around trying to locate him for quite some time. He himself had been lying in the grass taking a nap in the warm sun before his rest had been interrupted by a certain troublesome angel with an attitude problem.

"It's unbecoming for an angel to swear you know."

A sub-zero glare was directed his way, the only effect being him clutching his cloak around him tighter to ward off the sudden chill in the air.

"I don't fucking care if it's unbecoming or not, you cannot enter here without permission or an escort! And how the hell do you keep disappearing like that, dammit?"

"Do you always swear this much in front of people, or am I just a special case?"

"No, you're an annoying asshole who pisses me off."

"And you're a pompous asshole who's annoying. Just how far is that stick stuck up your ass?"

He watched, amused, as the angel seethed, unable to come up with a witty comeback. He found that he took a certain sadistic pleasure in making the long haired boy blow his top.

"_I like you."_

_Temari looked up from her training to fix her stare on the little auburn haired boy in front of her. Wiping some sweat from her brow, she looked down at him kindly._

"_I know Shikamaru-kun. You like me as a big sister figure, but trust me, you don't like me like THAT."_

"_Yes I do."_

_She looked amusedly a the boy she saw as nothing more than another little brother._

"_No hun, its called infatuation. Knowing you, when you really find someone you like, you're not going to realize it so easily. I love you like a little brother, so promise me you'll leave your heart open to that special person, okay?"_

_The little boy wasn't convinced, but nodded anyway. He smiled happily as the older girl enveloped him into a hug._

'_I'll always love only you, Temari-neesan…'_

Shikamaru started slightly as he left his memories and entered back into reality.

'_Where the hell did that memory come from? I remember it… but why now?'_

Neji had noticed when the other boy's eyes glazed over, and also noticed when he snapped out if it, looking a little dazed. So he hated the guys guts right now… didn't mean he could let him wander around without proper knowledge of his surroundings.

"Hey, you alright? Because I really don't feel like dragging your ass back to the gates."

It seemed sufficient to snap Shikamaru out if it, because he treated the angel to his best bored stare.

"Yeah, you're probably to weak to carry me that far anyways. Are you really a guy? You seem too delicate and prone to PMS to properly convince me of your gender."

A furious yell brimming with killing intent snapped Naruto and Gaara out of an uncomfortable silence. The blonde offered the redhead a slight grin.

"Yep, it sounds like Neji's mating call is echoing through the graves. Want to see what's up, and stop them from killing each other if necessary?"

He received a small grin in return and with that the tension was broken.

"…Sure. I think we should hurry, that killing intent was practically tangible."

Gaara could readily imagine the sadistic smirk his friend would have on his face.

'_Yep… he likes him.'_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry about the wait, but I finally finished. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Neji glared at Shikamaru and charged, he didn't care that he wasn't thinking this through or that he had no clue how powerful he was, he just wanted to hit that pineapple-headed bastard and get that smug smirk off his face.

Shikamaru felt his eyes widen in shock as he felt a powerful blow to his stomach. 'I knew I made him angry, but I didn't think he was angry enough to actually hit me…' he thought as he grabbed his stomach. 'There is no way I can fight him, no matter how girly his looks are I can tell he is powerful and it would waste a lot of my energy and that would put me in a situation I don't want to be in.'

Shikamaru saw him charge again and quickly (too quick for most to see) changed his physical form into a shadow, traveled under Neji's feet, and returned to his original state behind him.

Neji's eyes widened. 'Did he just…?! I know the Byakugan gives me the ability to see things others can't, but there is no way that could have happened, it must have been some sort of trick!' He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his wrists being held tightly above his head by the young genius.

'How did he…? Damnit…is he really that strong? I should stop thinking so much in battle…' He thought as he struggled to free himself from the Nara's grasp.

"You aren't going to get free like that." Shikamaru yawned; this whole thing was just a big waste of his time.

"Then you let me go!" Neji hissed, he was getting sick of the lazy smartass very quickly.

"I am not sure…I mean, if I let you go I have the risk of getting hit again, and it hurt." He said, his gaze drifting from the furious Hyuuga to the cloudless sky. 'Man…no clouds today…'

"…" Neji sighed, the stubborn ass wouldn't let him go since he thought he would hit him (which he would)…fate really had something against him if he had to deal with him.

"Did we come at a bad time?"

Shikamaru and Neji turned their heads and saw Naruto's grinning face and Gaara's half amused, half confused one.

"No, just got done dealing with this troublesome bastard." Shikamaru yawned. 'That took up more energy then I thought it would, I knew I wouldn't have been able to beat him, it would have taken too much time and energy and if I openly used my powers he might suspect that I am a demon, since I have no wings but I have powers that most humans don't. So I had to sneakily manipulate the shadows to bind his hands, then put my hand over them so it looked like I was using my strength…what a bother, but making him angry is worth it.' He thought with a barely visible smile.

"You can let me go now." Neji said in an annoyed tone.

"Nope, you will most likely hit me if I do."

Neji sighed again, why did he have to deal with someone so annoying and frustrating?

"I'll make you a deal…I'll let you go, but you have to ask me nicely." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Neji looked at him. 'He is planning something, that stupid smirk is proof enough, but if it will get me free…' "Fine, will you please let me go?" He asked with all the kindness he could muster, although there wasn't much of it.

"You have to ask nicely."

Neji felt his eye twitch; he wasn't going to let him go easily… "Will you please let me go Shikamaru?" He asked again.

"Call me Shikamaru-sama." Shikamaru said with a snicker.

"WHAT?! I will not do something so-"

"You want down don't you?" He asked with a slightly evil grin.

"Can you please let me go...Shikamaru-sama?" Neji asked swallowing his pride.

Shikamaru chuckled. He released the bind he had on Neji and let go of his wrists.

Once Neji was free, he turned around and glared at him, then before Shikamaru knew what happened, he kicked him hard in the stomach, making said genius fall on the ground and clutch his stomach.

Neji bent down until his face was millimeters away from the wounded man's face. "Don't you ever make me do that again, or you will be hurt worse, got that Shikamaru-sama?" Neji asked slightly scowling.

"Got it, but it was worth the pain."

Neji looked down at him and shook his head, he would never understand him.

"You two lovebirds done flirting?" Naruto asked, chuckling as he saw both their faces turn a slight pink.

"We were not flirting!" They exclaimed in union.

"Sure you weren't." Gaara said as he rolled his eyes and helped Shikamaru up. "Shikamaru…what exactly happened?" He whispered so only Shikamaru could hear.

"He got pissed off and charged at me. He hit me in the stomach and I "teleported" behind him and bound his wrists together, then grabbed them so it looked like I was holding his wrists. Don't worry; I don't think he saw any of it."

Gaara sighed. "I hope not. If he did then we will be in a very difficult situation."

"I know, we are putting ourselves at risk just by being here…if Kazekage-sama found out that we were on holy ground, and that this wasn't the first time, we would have a lot of problems to deal with back home…we will pretty much be in the worst situation we could possibly get in if we are found out by anyone." Shikamaru sighed.

"All the more reason not to get caught, right?"

"I guess…" 'But if we do get caught…I am not sure how Kazekage-sama will react, he loathes everything to do with the Hokage….' He thought with a grimace as he realized the danger they were in by just being there.

Naruto walked over to them and gave them a grin that literally glowed. "Hey, you guys wanna get some ramen? If you do we can introduce you to some of our friends!"

'More angels? We will be in a worse situation if that happens…' Shikamaru thought as he tried to think of how they could get out of it.

"What's ramen?"

Naruto looked at Gaara in horror. "You don't know what ramen is?! It is the best food in the universe! You have to get some now!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Gaara's arm and started to lead him off.

'Now what are we going to do? We can't really just leave, they will be suspicious…and if we go then we may be digging ourselves into a bigger hole…' Shikamaru thought as he looked at the situation over and over again, trying to find a solution for it.

"Naruto, we still have work to do…" Neji reminded him.

"Our shift is almost up, then it won't be our problem. So what do you say?" Naruto asked turning his attention back to Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Um….okay?"

Shikamaru sighed at Gaara's answer. 'It seems like we keep on getting ourselves into more problematic situations, I just hope it won't be too troublesome, or that it won't cause anything troublesome.' Shikamaru thought inwardly sighing.

Gaara tried to listen while Naruto was talking about all the different types of ramen, but the blonde was talking too fast for him to hear, and it seemed like the information he had on it was endless. "Hey! Look, Sasuke-teme is there, and so are Sakura-chan, Ino, and Chouji! Now we can introduce you to some of our friends, don't mind Sasuke-teme though, he's a bastard to everyone; it's just how he is." Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara nodded slightly. 'Well we got ourselves into another fine predicament, now how are we going to get out of this? If we do anything to try and avoid their friends, they might get suspicious, and if we get involved with more angels then we'll be putting ourselves in more danger…what do we do?' Gaara asked himself while cursing under his breath; they were trapped now, whatever they choose will just put them into a deeper and more dangerous situation.


End file.
